


Visits

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Wolf and Fae [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memories, Reflection, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Stiles does some reflecting on the people in his life and decides to introduce his dad to Shale





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NAWennerholm1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAWennerholm1973/gifts).



> *waves* I thought I had posted this yesterday, but apparently not, so here's a short little story as a happy late birthday for NAWennerholm1973
> 
> This takes place roughly two months after Fae Born

_Stiles’ POV_  
He’s just finished whipping up another batch of fudge to take to see Shale when he comes up with an idea. He’ll take his dad with him. So far his dad has been really good about the supernatural elements of his life since he started sharing them. There haven’t been a lot of complaints about Jackson, Erica or Boyd just stopping in. Actually, there are times he’s pretty sure his dad loves the fact he seems to be coming into his own.

He had been friends with Jackson before he was friends with Scott but an argument ended that friendship and caused them to be these rival-enemies for the last few years. They spent years terrorizing each other. Each argument making them bitter. Now they’re sort of brothers and getting their friendship back.

Erica and Boyd have both stayed with him on the nights of the full moon. Derek had been dismayed and hadn’t quite understood it but they hadn’t had any issues. They ran outside for a bit, before returning to his house to crash in the basement and watch movies on the flat screen he had originally gotten for Lydia before realizing how foolish that had been.

Actually, the basement has become something of a den for their little group. Somewhere along the way a sofa with hideaway bed made its way into the basement with an entertainment center for the TV and movies. Some bean bag chairs, comforters, throw blankets and pillows, and lamps have all appeared to. He’s really not sure when or how, but he still likes it. It’s sort of like a family gathering space.

His dad actually joins them for movies on nights he’s not working, which weirded the other three out at first until they realized that ‘Noah’ is a different creature than ‘Sheriff Stilinski’.

Lydia has joined them twice, both times sticking rather close to Jackson and seeming a bit confused but still willing to see what’s going on. He’s pretty sure some of the throw pillows are actually from her. He also hopes she doesn’t realize he had originally bought the TV for her.

Shaking his head, he forces his mind away from that train of thought.

“Stiles, why is our kitchen full of fudge again?” his dad asks as he comes walking in.

He grins, going back to packing it all into bags.”Well, I’m going to make a delivery of it to a friend.” He answers, followed by blurting out, “I want you to come with me.”

His dad stops to stare at him, almost like he is being studied closely. “Come with you?”

“Yeah, I’d like for you to come with me,” he agrees, packing the last of the fudge and shoving it in the paper bag he’s going to use to carry it.

“How long will we be gone?” Hid dad queries curiously, still looking like he is thinking about it.

“Couple hours,” he replies as he turns to look at his dad beseechingly.

His dad just hums thoughtfully.

“Well, I’m gonna put this in the jeep, but I hope you’ll come,” he comments as he picks the bag up and heads towards the door.

He’s just about to open it with telepathy when his dad comes over and opens it. “I’ll come, just let me grab my phone.”

He’s pretty sure he’s beaming, because his dad agreed to come with.

A few minutes later the two of them are in the jeep with the fudge sitting in the back, and his dad looking rather nervous as he climbs in the passenger seat. He’s surprised when his dad doesn’t ask a lot of questions, instead the older man just looks around a lot. Almost frowning as they get closer to part of the reserve just past the Hale property. Well, what used to be the Hale property. He’s pretty sure Peter is planning on buying it back and just hasn’t gotten all the paperwork done yet.

When he gets to the spot he has decided will be his normal parking space, he turns the jeep off and gets the fudge out.

“So, why are we in the middle of nowhere with fudge?” His dad asks curiously, looking around before looking at him.

“It’s not the middle of nowhere in the sense you mean,” he replies before explaining, “See that canyon live oak? That’s our destination.”

“An oak tree,” his dad remarks with a snicker.

“Yep, the oak tree,” he hums with a pleased smile as they walk over.

They have barely reached the tree when a tall-ish woman with blue black hair seems to appear. “Stiles, who’s your companion?”

“Shale, my dad Noah.” He does the introductions with a grin. “Noah, the fudge loving fae Shale.”

“So you’re the person that he’s been talking to about his not human-ness.” His dad states curiously, looking over the fae woman even as she changes minor features to look more human like.

“You must be his human parent,”she replies as she motions to her tree, “Come in.”

She vanishes back into the tree, the thin line of black appearing as to reveal the door.

“How do we ‘come in’?” hs dad queries, eyeing the tree.

“See the blue-black line in the bark?” he asks as he points at it.

“Yes,” there is hesitation in the older man’s voice.

“Walk to it, touch it with your hand, it’ll pull you through and probably make your skin crawl as it does so.” He explains softly, changing his grip on the fudge. “Her home is a bit,” he pauses trying to think of the right word, “odd.”

“She’s a fae person who lives in a tree, of course it’s going to be odd.” His dad retorts with a wary glance at the tree.

“She doesn’t actually live in the tree, it’s just the portal to her home,” he replies as he walks over to the tree.

“Whichever,” his dad comments as he comes over as well. “Touch the line, it’ll take into the tree?”

“Yep,” he chirps with a nod.

“Right then,” his dad comments, touching the tree and slowly vanishing.

That’s funny, it seems faster for him. It makes him wonder if that’s because he’s not quite human. A moment later he touches the tree and passes from one side to the other. Glancing around, he notes that things seem almost toned down compared to normal. There is three seats instead of the normal two and there is a round table between the three seats rather than the octagon table normally between the pair. His dad is gingerly sitting on one of the chairs, looking around.

“You both know my mom, so I thought you might like to exchange stories,” he comments as he sets the bag of fudge down closer to her.

His dad stares at him in shock.

“You miss her,” he answers, “both you knew her, so you can exchange stories.”

“That is a lovely idea, she was quite a woman,” Shale remarks wistfully, “She used to make the most divine feasts.”

A shadow briefly passes over his dad’s eyes before he smiles almost sadly, “She loved to cook.”

“I’m gonna read one of the books,” he tells the two, motioning towards the corner. “Enjoy your visit!”

Shale laughs, while his dad gives him a questioning look before shrugging.

It’s going to be an interesting visit, he decides, he’ll pay a little attention to their chat while working practicing reading Sylvan. This was a good idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
